Hearts
by DabelyuPhi
Summary: Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit waktu. Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya walau untuk terakhir kali. Rukia sakit parah, Ichigo sekarat. Rukia ingin bertemu Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Author bingung mw nulis apa


Tuhan, berikan aku waktu sedikit saja.

Aku mohon Tuhan...

Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya jika ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

.

.

**Hearts**

by Loona Aqueous

Disclaimer Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre : Hurt

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu tengah berlari di bawah derasnya hujan di akhir bulan Desember. Tubuh kecilnya sudah basah kuyup kedinginan, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia tetap berlari, menerjang hujan angin yang mungkin saja bisa menerbangkannya.

Dia memilih berlari. Ya, karena jalan raya di kota Karakura saat itu sedang mengalami macet total. Di depan sana ada sebuah pohon Ginko besar yang roboh ke tengah jalan karena hujan angin tersebut.

Harusnya hari ini gadis mungil itu tinggal di dalam rumah. Terlindung aman dari hujan badai ini. Meminum secangkir coklat panas sambil membaca novel cinta favoritnya.

Harusnya gadis itu tinggal di dalam rumah. Mengistirahatkan tubuh rapuhnya yang memang sudah sakit. Harusnya dia menikmati sisa akhir hidupnya yang tinggal menghitung minggu di apartement sederhana miliknya, hasil kerja kerasnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Rukia baru saja selesai membersihkan apartementnya yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini. Terlihat beberapa perabot yang mengkilap di sana-sini. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa melihat tempat yang berantakan, apalagi kotor. Tangannya selalu gatal kalau melihat tempat yang seperti itu. Dan berhubung hari ini dia libur kerja, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartementnya-yang memang sebenarnya sudah bersih.

"Huaaaah... Capeknya..." Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya—melonggarkan otot-otot lengan dan badannya.

"Habis ini aku mau berendam air hangat saja. Kelihatannya hari ini akan hujan deras," katanya melihat sekilas keluar jendela lantai enamnya. Terlihat awan hitam menggantung di langit kota Karakura. Sesekali juga terasa angin dingin yang bertiup dari yang jendela terbuka di kamar tidurnya. Entah mengapa suasana yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dia cintai namun terpaksa dia tinggalkan karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Karena penyakit kronis yang dia idap. Dan hidupnya memang sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Ichigo..." Rukia mendesah, "maafkan aku." Mukanya terlihat murung.

Rukia berdiri dalam diam cukup lama. Pandangannya sendu melihat keluar jendela. Menatap jauh langit hitam Karakura. Tetes-tetes hujan mulai terlihat membasahi jendela apartementnya.

Hujan.

Hujan selalu saja mengingatkan Rukia pada Ichigo, kekasihnya—yang sudah dua minggu yang lalu telah dia putuskan dan menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Rukia ingin hidup sendiri di akhir hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain karena kanker hati stadium empat yang dideritanya. Dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya bersedih karena kematiannya.

"Ichigo..." Lagi-lagi Rukia menggumamkan nama pria berambut orange yang fotonya selalu ada di kamar Rukia di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat di foto itu Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum bahagia di bawah pohon Sakura sebagai latarnya.

Hujan semakin deras turun. Suara petir juga terdengar menyambar-nyambar. Suara kerasnya menyadarkan Rukia untuk segera mandi.

30 menit kemudian.

"Ah… segarnya…" Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi masih mengenakan handuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar mandi.

Rukia memang tinggal sendirian, jadi dia tidak takut ada orang yang akan mengintipnya. Apartement yang disewa Rukia walaupun bukan apartement yang mewah, namun memiliki sistem keamanan yang cukup kuat. Apalagi pemilik apartement memiliki Kenpachi Zaraki-mantan anggota mafia dengan wajah yang sangar dan aura membunuh dimana-mana sebagai petugas keamanannya, bakal tidak akan ada seekor tikus pun yang berani masuk.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Rukia mengambil sebuah terusan berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot ungu dari lemari pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Setelah itu dia mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan pengering rambut.

Setelah selesai dia segera membereskan handuknya dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak berseberangan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santainya untuk membuat coklat panas. Rukia lalu berjalan menuju sofa sambil sesekali mengaduk coklatnya.

Di sofa Rukia mengambil sebuah novel berjudul Heart yang memang sejak semalam tergeletak di sana. Rukia mulai melanjutkan alur cerita di novel tersebut. Tenggelam pada tokoh Luna yang akhirnya mati karena penyakit kanker hati yang di deritanya. Mungkin Rukia menyukai novel itu karena kisahnya hampir sama dengan sang tokoh utama.

#...Hangeoleum mankeum geudael bonaemyeon nunmulina

Hangeoleum mankeum geudaega gamyeon deo nunmuli heulleo wa...# 

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berdering. Dia melihat sekilas caller id orang yang meneleponnya.

Abarai Renji.

Rukia menekan tombol answernya.

"Moshi-moshi, Renji. Ada apa kau meneleponku?" sapa Rukia.

"Moshi-moshi, Rukia. Rukia, ada sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi." Suara renji terdengar gusar.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang hicking dengan si jeruk baka itu?"

"Iya, dan ini soal Ichigo."

Deg.

Perasaan yang tidak enak menyerang Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Ichigo? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Rukia mulai terdengar khawatir.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Seharusnya aku tidak banyak mulut! Semalam aku kelepasan, tidak sengaja membicarakan masalah penyakitmu dengan Ichigo. Dan begitu dia tahu, dia langsung ungin turun gunung. Padahal sore sebelumnya di sini turun hujan. Itu membuat jalan setapak yang kami lalui sebelumnya menjadi licin. Karena tergesa-gesa ingin segera bertemu denganmu, dia nekat turun sendirian. Karena tidak hati-hati dia terperosok ke dalam jurang, Rukia. Sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit pusat Karakura dan keadaanya kritis."

"Bodoh!" Rukia terlihat menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mencegah air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipi.

Usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Usaha untuk menyembunyikan penyakit yang dialaminya dari Ichigo ternyata sia-sia.

Tangisan memohon-mohon Rukia pada Renji untuk tidak membicarakan penyakitnya itu pada Ichigo ternyata sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku dan Ishida sudah berusaha mencegahnya sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan kami. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rukia." Renji terdenger begitu menyesal.

Tanpa mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Renji lagi, Rukia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil sweater ungu yang dia letakkan di kamarnya. Dia segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyetop sebuah taksi begitu melihatnya.

xXx

Tuhan, selamatkanlah Ichigo.

Aku mohon,

Berikan dia kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup…

Ichigo orang yang kuat,

Dia pasti bisa bertahan…

Aku mohon Tuhan…

Selama perjalanan, tak hentinya Rukia mengucapkan doa untuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Tuhan, berikan aku waktu sedikit saja.

Aku mohon Tuhan...

Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya jika ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Juga untuk dirinya agar dia masih bisa melihatnya lagi. Karena setelah masuk ke dalam taksi tadi, tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh. Perut kanannya begitu melilit. Apalagi dari pagi dia juga belum meminum obatnya.

Rukia sudah duduk di dalam taksi hampir setengah jam, dan taksi itu hanya bergerak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya tadi. Walaupun dia sudah sampai di alun-alun kota, jarak tempatnya sekarang dengan rumah sakit masih lima blok. Itu masih cukup jauh.

Dari radio, terdengar berita jika ada sebuah pohon Ginko besar yang roboh karena tertiup angin.

Rukia terlihat menggigiti kukunya—kebiasaan saat dia mulai gelisah.

"Urahara-san, apakah tidak bisa meju sedikit lagi?"

Orang yang dipanggil Urahara menoleh, "Tidak bisa Rukia-chan, ini benar-benar macet total."

Urahara adalah sopir taksi langganan Rukia.

"Aku benar terburu-buru."

Rukia terlihat semakin gelisah.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak Rukia."

Karena tidak sabar lagi, Rukia memutuskan untuk berlari saja ke Rumah Sakit Karakura.

"Urahara-san, aku turun di sini saja."

"Tapi kan di luar hujan deras sekali Rukia-chan. Apa kau ingin menerjang hujan angin ini? Kau saja terlihat pucat seperti itu." Urahara terlihat khawatir melihat air muka Rukia yang semakin memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada seseorang yang menungguku, dia sedang meregang nyawa demi aku," jawab Rukia memelas.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak tega, Urahara akhirnya mengijinkan Rukia turun dari taksinya. Urahara mengenal baik Rukia, begitu pula dengan Ichigo, mereka sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Jadi Urahara tau siapa yang dibicarakan Rukia.

Rukia melihat argo taksi, dan siap-siap mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Kau tidak usah membayarnya untuk kali ini."

"Ah, terima kasih Urahara-san." Rukia langsung membuka pintu taksi dan berlari menembus hujan.

"Hei, pakailah ini." Urahara terlihat ungin memberikan sebuah payung untuk Rukia, namun orang yang ingin diberi ternyata sudah berlari.

'Semoga kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya Rukia,' batin Urahara.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah di bawah guyuran hujan. Tinggal satublok lagi dia akan sampai di rumah sakit.

Begitu sampai, dia langsung menuju meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Gomen, kamar Ichigo Kurosaki ada dimana?" Rukia bertanya pada seorang suster. Di bajunya terdapat papan nama Nanao Isane.

"Kamar 015. Anda lurus saja di lorong." Suster nanao terlihat prihatin melihat penampilan Rukia yang basah kuyup serta wajahnya yang semakin memucat.

"Terima kasih, Nanao-san." Rukia berlari lagi. Matanya mencari-cari kamar 015 yang ditunjukkan suster tadi.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Rukia melihat Renji duduk bersancdar pada dinding sebuah kamar bertuliskan angka 015. Di sana juga terlihat inoue yang menangis di pundak Ishida, juga Karin dan Yuzu yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Rukia memperlambat langkahnya.

Begitu mendengarkan langakah kaki Rukia, semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Renji, dimana Ichigo?"

Renji hanya menggeleng dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kamar Ichigo.

"Isshin-san, sedang menanganinya Rukia." Renji juga terlihat tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Nyuut.

Perut Rukia terasa sakit lagi. Pandangannya juga sedikit mengabur.

Tuhan,

Berikan aku waktu

Sedikit saja

Ijinkan aku bertemu sebentar saja.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka. Kurosaki Isshin terlihat sendu keluar bersama Unohana-san, yang lain langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Isshin-san, bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" Rukia langsung bertanya.

"Keadaanya parah Rukia. Tiga tulang rusuknya patah dan itu mengenai organ dalamnya. Selain itu kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, tulang tangan dan kakinya juga patah. Aku rasa dia tidak bisa bertahan lama." Isshin terlihat begitu sedih. Bagaimana tidak, putra satu-satunya sedang kritis.

Air mata Rukia semakin deras mengalir.

"Rukia-chan, Ichigo… dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sejak tadi dia memanggil-manggil namamu."

Air mata Rukia semakin menjadi.

"Masuklah." Rukia hanya mengangguk.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba pandangan Rukia tidak focus, dan dia hampir saja terjatuh. Untung ada Renji yang membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Isshin khawatir menyadari muka Rukia yang memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Isshin-san," dusta Rukia.

Unohana dan Renji terlihat iba melihat Rukia.

Ya. Karena hanya mereka yang mengetahui penyakit Rukia. Sisa umur Rukia. Dan sepertinya umur Rukia semakin memendek.

Rukia kembali berdiri dan membuka perlahan pintu kamar Ichigo.

Di sana dia melihat Ichigo yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya di penuhi perban. Dia sedang tertidur.

"Ichigo, bangunlah." Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya.

"Hei, jeruk baka, cepat bangun." Rukia semakin tidak kuat. Tidak kuat menahan air mata, juga rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Perlahan-lahan mata Ichigo membuka. Dia menoleh ke samping—ke arah dimana Rukia sedang menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang di infuse.

Tangan Ichigo yang bebas mengelus lembut kepala Rukia.

"Hei mignet jelek, kenapa kau menangis ha? Bukankah kau gadisku yang kuat? Mana mungkin gadisku menangis sepert itu. Dasar cengang!" Ichigo mencoba tersenyum lembut, nemun terlihat jika dia sangat kesakitan.

Rukia tersedu, "Hiks. Maaf. Maafkan aku ichigo."

"Bodoh! Kenapa juga kau basah kuyup begini? Dan lihat, mukamu pucat sekali." Ichigo menghakimi Rukia.

"Hiks. Maaf… maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu Ichigo." Rukia hanya bisa menangis.

"Bodoh! Kau lihat, kalau seperti ini siapa yang akan mati duluan? Ha?"

Rukia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Disentuhnya dagu Rukia dan mengangkatnya agar Ichigo bisa melihat wajah cantik Rukia.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku ingin selalu di sisimu di saat apapun juga. Kenapa kau masi sja meragukan cintaku, Rukia-chan?"

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa karena aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impian kita. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa hidup dengan orang yang bisa melewati setiap tahun baru bersamamu, setiap musim semi, musim gugur, musim dingin. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa belajar mencintai orang lain. Agar kau bisa melepasku saat aku mati nanti."

"Jangan bicara soal kematian Rukia," bantah Ichigo "kau pasti akan tetap hidup. Hidupmu masih lama."

"Kankerku sudah parah Ichigo, dan tak mungkin aku bisa disembuhkan."

Ichigo mengalah, karena tidak tega melihat Rukia yang semakin memucat dan tak bertenaga. Dia sendiri juga kepayahan karena tenaga juga hampir habis. "Rukia… aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo. Sangat. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai."

"Aku tahu Rukia. Kalaupun di kehidupan ini kita tidak bisa bersatu, aku harap Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali di kehidupan yang lain."

Rukia menangis tersedu, dia memeluk Ichigo yang terbaring.

"Aishiteru Rukia." Ichigo terlihat menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah mengatakan semua itu.

"Aishiteru yo Ichigo," bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo telah tiada dipelukan Rukia. Ichigo pergi mendahului Rukia yang divonis kanker stadium empat oleh dokter sebelumnya.

Terlihat arwah Ichigo begitu sendu melihat Rukia yang masih memeluk tubuh Ichigo yang mulai dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian arwah Rukia juga keluar dari raganya. Begitu melihat arwah Ichigo yang menunggunya, Rukia langsung memeluknya.

Pada akhirnya, walaupun mereka tidak bisa bersatu di dunia, mereka akan bersatu di surga.

xXx

Atas permintaan keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki, mereka memakamkan Ichigo dan Rukia berdampingan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah hampir bertunangan dan menikah. Namun karena penyakit Rukia, Rukia memutuskan pertunangan tersebut secara sepihak. Tidak ada seorangpun keluarga yabf mengetahui alas an pemutusan tersebut kecuali Rukia, dan juga Renji, sahabat Rukia sejak kecil.

Hujan yang mempertemukan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Hujan yang menyatukan mereka.

Hujan yang memisahkan Rukia dengan Ichigo.

Hujan pula mengiringi kepergian mereka.

xXx

_Tuhan,_

_jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi._

_Tapi, jika dia tak ada di dunia ini, lebih baik aku pun juga tak ada di dunia ini._

_Karena…_

_jika yang lain-lain tak ada asal dia tetap ada, aku pasti akan sanggup bertahan._

_Tapi, jika yang lain-lain ada namun dia tak ada, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan…_

.

.

FIN 

Kyaaaaa… kenapa endingnya jadi seperti ini? (author teriak gaje- frustasi mode : on)

Gomen minna san, jika author bikin cerita yang payah. Author benar-benar stuck. T_T

.

Akhirnya author bikin oneshoot (menangis haru)

Reader : padahal multychap-nya kagak diurusin!

Gomen… Gomen… (sembah sujud)

Author tidak bermaksud menelantarkan, hanya saja tidak ada mood untuk meneruskan. (author cari-cari alasan-ditendang readers)

Yupz, daripada banyak capcus, mending review aja.

Review please..

(-/\-)


End file.
